Overheated
by Spiritwolfsky
Summary: Its the hottest day at the seritai, and today of all days is when Toshiro and his lieutenant are ordered to go off and kill a hollow. Unfortunately for Toshiro the heat is VERY bad on him. Takes place before Aizen's betrayel. Oneshot.


**Had this idea one day and decided to write it out. Just a short one short about my favorite little captain.**

It was a hot summer day. The hottest day of the year. Scattered around the sertei were tons of shinigami trying to find there best way to cool off. Even all the captains were suffering from the extreme heat. Kenpachi went around shirtless as did yachiru. Byakuya used senbonzakura to create a small breeze to cool him off, konamara panted heavily inside the bucket head of his, Gin stuck his head in the freezer and refused to come out, Mayuri worked rapidly in his lab trying to make something to cool the soul society down, Aizen just sat in the middle of his office while Momo fan him, Even Soi Fon tried to cool her office by throwing daggers around to create a breeze. Every other captain merely ignored the extreme heat or just cooled off in the streams. Except for a certain silver haired boy and his busty lieutenant. Today of all days a hollow had attacked a small rukion district and today of all days Toshiro was ordered to investigate the area. Rangiku whinned behind the boy as they walked around the area where the hollow had supposedly attacked.

"Taicho, there isn't no hollow. Let's just go back." She huffed.

But the boy shook his head.

"No we have a job." He panted.

His body felt heavy and weak in the extreme heat but he refused to give up.

Rangiku let out another whimper and used her pink scarf to dry the sweat on her forehead. She looked down at the boy in front of her and noticed how he began to sulk. She frowned sightly.

"Are you ok taicho?" She said worried.

Toshiro nodded and wiped some sweat off with his sleeve.

They walked for about 30 minutes around the entire district. Neither of them had sensed any hollow but apparently this was the hollows ability. It could seal its spirit pressure off completely.

The boy now breathing hard and feeling a little dizzy, was moving much slower and sulking much more. Once again Rangiku tried to encourage him that they needed to head back but the boy shook it off again.

All of a sudden a green hollow jumped out in front of them.

The boy blinked and grabbed the hilt of hyorinmaru.

"Are you ready Matasumoto?" He huffed out.

She nodded and grabbed her Haineko as well.

The hollow let out a screach and charged at the two.

The boys eyes sightly widened as he blocked the attack with his blade. Although the hollow had managed to throw the boy back a few feet.

Toshiro managed to land on his feet but had to support himself with hyorinmaru.

"Taicho! Are you ok?" Rangiku yelled out.

"Yes.. Matasumoto don't interfere!" Toshiro yelled back out running back towards the hollow.

He brought back hyorinmaru and slashed the hollows arm.

It roared in pain and backed up as it's now amputated arm fell down beside the boy.

Toshiro smirked but then felt a rush of dizziness take over. He stumbled and grabbed his head.

"Toshiro!" Rangiku yelled.

"Matas-" was all the boy managed to say as he fell on the ground passed out.

The hollow saw the fallen child and charged at his body for revenge.

It took the long claws on the end of its long hands and aimed for the boy.

All of a sudden a flash came in front of the boy intersecting with the hollows attack.

The hollow growled to see the busty lieutenant defending her fallen captain. It roared in anger picked up its claws to slash her down.

"Growl Haineko." Rangiku whispered under her breath.

All of a sudden her sword turned into ash and swarmed around her body.

The hollow still attempted to slash her down but the ash cut off its remaining arm. The hollow roared and Rangiku directed her Haineko to the mask of the hollow.

The beast fell onto the ground its entire mask chopped in half.

Rangiku let out a sigh and returned her sword to its original state then placed it back in the sheath.

She then turned back over to her captain and kneeled down beside him. She laid her hand on his forehead.

"His hot." She muttered.

No doubt about it, the boy had passed out due to the heat. That was the disadvantage to having a ice zanpakto, the heat was awful on him.

She picked up the child into her arms with a sigh and shunpoed quickly over to the fourth division.

Toshiro slowly blinked open his eyes. He couldn't tell where he was at first but then he noticed the icy plain he was laying on. He was in his inner world. He sat his body up and rubbed his aching head. All of a sudden a load roaring noise echoed through his head. He looked up to see the large ice dragon landing in front of him. He had to cover his face as a huge strong gust of mist bursts towards him.

"Hyorinmaru." Toshiro said as the mist settled.

"Master, are you feeling any better?" The dragon asked.

The boy shook his head still feeling quite dizzy.

"You really shouldn't work so hard When it's so hot young master."

The dragon lowered his head in front of the boy.

"But it's my job." Toshiro replied bluntly.

The dragon chucked and sightly nudged the boy with his nose.

The boy placed his hand on his nose and patted him. To most touching the dragons icy scales would be enough to freeze them, but to the boy it helped him feel better.

"Hyorinmaru?" Toshiro started.

The dragon opened his red eyes and looked at the boy.

"Can you help me cool down?" He asked.

The dragon smirked. "Of course master." He replied.

The beast laid its head down in front of the boy and sightly blew cold mist at his master.

Toshiro closed his eyes and slacked his shoulders. Thankfully the dragon spirit would once again be helping him out of a situation he had gotten himself into all to many times.

Toshiro's body was now laying on one of the beds in the fourth division. Rangiku leaned against the wall bored as she watched the boys chest slowly rise and fall in a steady rhythm. Unohona had took off his regular kimono and replaced it with a much thinner white one. On the boys forehead was also a bag of ice to help cool him.

"You don't need to stay you know."

Rangiku slightly jumped and turned around to see the fourth division captain standing beside her with a sincere smile.

The lieutenant let out a sigh and smiled back.

"No I don't mind. It's somewhat cooler here anyways." Rangiku replied.

Unohona laughed then noticed that what Rangiku said was true. For some odd reason it was cooler in this room then any room in the entire division. Even as she stood there the room seemed to be getting cooler. Rangiku arched a brow as she saw the raven haired captain expression change but then she began to notice the room growing cold as well. All of a sudden a thin mist began to form on the floors. Rangiku smiled and laughed.

"What is this?" Unohona asked staring at the mist.

"It's nothing Unohona taicho, the captain is just in his inner world." Rangiku replied.

The fourth division captain then smiled once again.

"Ah I see." She replied.

Rangiku smiled and leaned back against the wall. "Yup, it's about to get much cooler in here!" She chimed happily.

Although what neither of them knew was that a certain young healer was mopping around the area at the time and had heard about the room beginning to cool down.

"Wow I wanna go in there." Hanatora said aloud.

"Go where?"

The young raven haired boy jumped and turned to see the lieutenant of the third division holding a few papers.

"Ah Lieutenant Kira. What a pleasure to see you." Hanatora bowed.

Kira bowed back keeping his glum expression still glued to his face.

"So what were you talking about? Going where?" Kira asked half way not caring.

"Oh well you see apparently Captain Hitsugaya had passed out due to the heat so now his in there in his inner world, which apparently is cooling the room a lot thanks to his spirit energy."

Kira nodded in response.

"Ah i see why you wanna go in there then." The blond replied.

"Yea, uh why are you here anyways?" Hanatora asked.

"Oh yea. Captain Ichimaru asked me to deliver this papers to your captain. Their from the head captain. Can you just past this on to her?"

Hanatora nodded in response and took the papers from the blond.

"Arigato." Izuru replied and left without hesitation.

He shunpoed back over to the third division and walked into the office his captain was.

The silver haired man had kept his head in a small freezer he had gotten from the human world and now was falling asleep. All though his eyes snapped open as he felt his lieutenants spirit pressure reentering the room.

"Ah welcome back Izuru." Gin chimed from inside the freezer.

Izuru replied with a simple "hm" and settled onto the couch.

"Captain Hitsugaya was down there." The blond lieutenant started.

"Chibi Taicho? What was he wondering around there for?" Gin replied.

"He passed out due to the heat. Now his there in his inner world cooling down his room a lot."

Gin's head shot out from the freezer.

"What do you mean? it's cool there."

Kira nodded in response and his captain smiled standing up.

"Where you going Taicho?" Kira asked.

Gin looked back at him.

"Where ever the cool is." Gin replied.

Kira almost smiled.

"Care if I come?" He asked.

Gin shook his head and motioned him to follow.

The two left the division and strolled down the roads towards the fourth division.

On the way there, the two just happened to run into the captain and lieutenant of the 11th division.

Both were shirtless with yachiru on the very tall mans shoulder.

"Hi smiley-chan!" She waved.

Gin chuckled and looked over at Kenpachi.

"Dontcha think she should wear a shirt?"

The man shrugged.

"Isn't like she has anything to show yet anyways." He replied.

"Ya but it isn't very lady like."

Kenpachi growled at the other captain.

"She can be as lady like as she wishes." He warned.

Gin put his hands up in a defense matter and backed up a step.

"Ya know if yer hot ya should just go where I'm headin'. The small Taicho is down at the fourth division, in his inner world really cooling the place down." Gin said.

Kira rolled his eyes behind his captain as Kenpachi's seemed to light up.

"Really?"

Gin nodded in response.

"Well alrig-"

"But Kenny! You promised we would go back to Bya's to pick up my bag of candy I left there!" Yachiru whined from his shoulder.

"Oh yea." Kenpachi replied, "I guess we'll do that first."

"Yay!" Yachiru cheered.

Gin chuckled and walked past the two, Kira following.

"Well see ya there!" Gin said and shunpoed off. Kira bowed at the 11th captain and shunpoed off as well.

"Alright yachiru, hang on." Kenpachi ordered.

She nodded with a wide grin and the captain burst into a full run, shunpoing every other step.

They reached the kuchiki manor under a minute.

"Hey Kuchiki! Come out here!" Kenpachi yelled out from Byakuya's yard.

The raven haired captain stepped out putting his sword back up.

"Here." Byakuya said handing the girl on the much taller mans shoulder her candy back. He had already knew why they were here considering there wasn't no other reason for them to come and he wasn't surprised that she was shirtless.

"Yaaayyy!" Yachiru cheered and instantly began to eat her candy.

Kenpachi grinned and turned back around.

"So for once your not challenging me to a fight? Where are you heading?" Byakuya asked with no emotion even though he was quite curious.

Kenpachi turned his head back and told him about Hitsugaya's situation then took off into another shunpo.

The sixth division captain thought about it for a mere second then began to leave himself.

"Hey Taicho! Where you going?" Renji asked walking out of the manor.

Byakuya had told him what Kenpachi had told him and once again began to leave.

Renji smiled happy to hear that there was actually a place to cool down and followed him.

On their way they ran into Shuuhei who Renji had told about the situation also. Shuuhei smirked and ran back to tell his own captain, who told Aizen and Konamara, who told his lieutenant, who told Ikkaku, who told yumichika and so on. Before everyone knew it, more and more reapers began to crowd into the room where the tenth division captain laid.

About two hours had passed and the boy was finally waking up. He blinked his eyes open instantly rubbing to get custom to the light. He then sat up feeling much better and cooler. He looked over saw tons of people in his rooms then loo- the boy turned his head sharply back over to the side to see all the captains(except for the head captain), lieutenants, and a few other soul reapers, all scrunched together in his room. Some were chatting and laughing, some drinking, and others like Byakuya just sat there in silence while kenpachi kept challenging him to a fight.

"Hey his up!" Kyoraku cheered holding up a cup of sake. He had a small circle going there with Ukitake, Ichimaru, Abarai, Hisagi, Kira, and of course his own lieutenant sat drinking sake that the Burnett captain had brought. Although while Rangiku, Kira, and Kyoraku were beginning to become intoxicated by the drink the rest just sipped on their cups.

"Ah Toshiro! How you feeling?" Ukitake asked setting his cup down.

The boy still in shock looked around more as everyone now stared at him.

"Yay! Taicho's up!" Rangiku cheered tossing her cup in the air.

She was obviously drunk. The boy gained a tck mark on his head.

"Why is everyone here?" The boy asked closing his eyes.

"Because you cooled us off!" Kyoraku replied pouring himself another cup of sake.

"Yea you really helped Shiro-chan." Momo said.

"You too Momo?" The boy said under his breath.

"Wait what do you mean I cooled you off?" Toshiro asked raising a brow.

"Your spirit pressure was leaking whitey-chan! Causing the room to get really cold!" Yachiru answered and stuffed another handful of candy into her mouth.

Toshiro wasn't all to surprise to see the little girl shirtless, considering it wasn't the first time she had done this.

"So everyone just decided to use my spirit pressure to cool theirselves?"

Everyone nodded in response.

The boy gritted his teeth sightly and narrowed his eyes.

"I'm leaving." He said bluntly grabbing Hyorinmaru who was leaned against his bed.

"What no!" Rangiku whined.

"Yea don't be a buzz kill Shiro-chan." Gin mocked.

Another tck mark formed on the young captains forehead.

He then looked around to see all the other captains also seemed to want him to stay by their expression.

The boy let out a sigh.

"Fine." He muttered.

"Yea now that's more like it!" Kyoraku cheered taking another shot.

"Just continue to let ya spirit pressure leak." Gin hummed.

Ukitake chuckled then looked back over at Toshiro.

"Want some candy Toshiro?" The man asked.

Toshiro gritted his teeth and shook his head.

"Are you sure Toshiro? He has Amanotto!" Rangiku slurred laughing.

Toshiro gritted his teeth more when all of a sudden his stomach let out a low growl. Almost everyone laughed causing the boy to blush.

"I guess I'll have some." He muttered.

He got up and walked over to Ukitake sitting down behind him so he wouldn't be in that small drinking circle.

"But I don't like candy. I'm just eating this because I'm hungry." Toshiro said getting a handful of the candy from the white haired man.

This caused Gin to let out a small laugh which for some odd reason put Yachiru into a fit of laughter.

"Oi Taicho that ain't true! You love Amanotto! Remember you even asked for a life supply of them when you wrote that letter to Santa!" Rangiku said quite loud.

Toshiro's eyes widened and his face turned red as almost everyone went into a fit of laughter. Even Byakuya chuckled.

The boy closed his eyes tightly and clenched his small fist as he took one deep breath and yelled at the top of his lungs,

"MATASUMOTOOOO!"


End file.
